The embodiments disclosed herein relate to an improved mixed martial arts (MMA) equipment.
An MMA glove typically has minimal padding so that the MMA match is as real as possible to a street fight. Unfortunately, by adding gloves to the MMA sport, the gloves themselves become a hazard to the participants of the sport. For example, the gloves may have protuberances and other rough features. These protuberances and rough features may cut the opponent's skin and cause bleeding. During a fight, the fighters will jab and throw punches. As the opponent maneuvers to avoid being hit, the glove may graze his/her skin. The protuberances and rough features of the glove may cut the fighter and cause the fighter to start bleeding. If excessive, the fight may be stopped or temporarily suspended until the bleeding can be controlled. Moreover, due to protrusions and rough features of the glove, certain maneuvers are not performed during a fight for one reason or another.
In addition to padding, fighters tape up their hands to provide support and to prevent hand fractures when punching. Unfortunately, the process of taping up a fighter's hand is quite cumbersome. By way of example and not limitation, fighters will wrap their hands with a strip of cloth material numerous times. Each wrapping is supposed to provide additional wrist and bone support to mitigate hand fractures during punching. Unfortunately, fighters still fracture their hands when punching. Moreover, since the strip of cloth material must be wrapped around the fighter's hand numerous times, the wrapping is quite thick which makes inserting the hand into a glove more difficult, if not impossible thereby requiring the fighter to wrap his or her hands again.
The MMA fighter trains as he/she will fight. This means that the MMA fighter will use the same equipment that he/she fights in to train. This means that the normal fighting glove is used to train. Unfortunately, this exposes the training partner to potential cuts from protuberances and rough features of the glove. Prior art gloves or MMA gloves expose training partners to an increased risk of cuts and abrasions caused by various protrusions or aberrations of the MMA prior art glove. Other padding used by the fighter may have protuberances and rough features that cause cuts during training and an actual fight.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved mixed martial arts fighting glove.